Afghan National Army Commando Corps
|branch=Afghan National Army |type= |role=Counter Terrorism Reconnaissance |size=21,000 personnel in (2017) |command_structure=ANA Special Operations Command |garrison=Camp Morehead, Kabul Province |garrison_label=Headquarters |decorations= |battle_honours= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label = Division flag }} Afghan National Army Commando Corps, or simply the ANA Commando Corps, was formed from existing infantry battalions of the Afghan National Army.https://www.voanews.com/a/afghanistan-special-forces-transition/3993249.html The program was established in early 2007 with the intent of taking one conventional battalion from each of the ANA corps, giving them special training and equipment, and reorganizing based on a U.S. 75th Ranger Regiment battalion. Each battalion is assigned to one of the seven military corps. The commandos constitute about 7% of the 300,000-strong Afghan National Security Forces but conduct roughly 75% of the fighting against the Taliban and associated militant groups. Selection and training The training is conducted at the Morehead Commando Training Center, located six miles south of Kabul, Afghanistan. The training center is named after United States Army 5th Special Forces Group soldier Master Sergeant Kevin Morehead, who was killed in Iraq in September 2003.US Department of Defense, Gates Visits New Afghan Commando Training Site The training of supply, logistics and operations has been conducted by mentors from Combined Security Transition Command-Afghanistan, United States Special Operations Forces, French Special Forces, ANA cadre and Military Professional Resources Inc. (MPRI).USA Today, France to withdraw 200 special forces from AfghanistanMilitary Photos, Afghan Special Force The 12-week program has three concurrent training sections for the entire course. The primary and bulk of the training is geared for the Infantry line companies with a focus on individual skills and small unit tactics. To support the line companies, the Headquarters and Headquarters Company receives special training in specific skills such as mortars, medical care, and communications. The third section focuses on the Battalion staff, their core areas of responsibility and function as the Command and Control (C2). Upon graduation, each Commando Battalion returns to its designated Corps area along with an embedded Special Forces A-Team and begins using an 18-week training cycle that breaks down to six weeks each of train-up, missions and recovery. Of the five active duty United States Special Forces Groups, 3rd Group and 7th Group have been rotating responsibility as the main effort for continued training and advising in the Afghanistan theater. The future A ISAF news article reports that while the original plan was for one Brigade with six Battalions (Kandaks) the ANA want a full division with three Brigades and 15 Battalions. As of April 2012 the reported strength of the ANA Commandos was 8,500 men organized into 8 Battalions (Kandalks) and one group of 500 Special Operations troops. In August, 2017 the New York Times reported that the strength of the Afghan Commandos was 21,000 with an increase to 30,000 as a goal. Graduating classes The 1st Commando Battalion (Kandak) - from the 201st Corps, graduated on July 24, 2007 - Afghan 201st Corps 'Kabul'.Military Times, "SF team sgt. lauds Afghan aid in Shok Valley", October 6, 2009. The 2nd Commando Battalion - from the 203rd Corps "Tandar" (Thunder), graduated on October 16, 2007 - Afghan 203rd Corps 'Gardez' The 3rd Commando Battalion - from the 205th Corps "Atal (Hero), graduated on January 30, 2008 - Afghan 205th Corps 'Kandahar' The 4th Commando Battalion - from the 207th Corps "Zafar (Victory), graduated on May 8, 2008 - Afghan 207th Corps 'Herat' The 5th Commando Kandak - from 209th Corps "Shaheen" (Falcon), graduated on October 2008 The 6th Commando Kandak - from 1st Commando Brigade, graduated on May 2009 The 7th Commando Battalion - from 215th Corps "Maiwand", graduated on January 21, 2010 The 9th Commando Battalion "Cobra" - from 1st Commando Brigade, graduated on August 17, 2010 The 8th Commando Battalion "Lamer & Sun" - from 1st Commando Brigade, graduated on May 6, 2011 Operational history September 2007: The first ANA Commando Battalion graduated on July 24, 2007, with Col. Fareed Ahmadi as the battalion commander.Npr.org, New Afghan Commandos Take to the Frontlines This ANA Commando Battalion conducted its first operation, a two-day mission in September 2007, 30 miles southwest of Jalalabad in the Sherzad district of Nangarhar province. There they captured two large weapons caches, over 80 kg of opium and detained Haji Shir Khan, a known improvised explosive device maker.US Department of Defense, Afghan Commandos Nab Taliban Leader in First Raid November 2007: 3rd Company, 1st Commando Kandak (201st), conducted an air-assault raid at dawn on the compound of a high-level Taliban facilitator, kicking off a four-day offensive operation named Operation Commando Fury in the Tag Ab Valley, Kapisa Province, Nov. 10-14, 2007. A joint effort by the Afghan National Police and Afghan National Army assisted the Commando battalion in disrupting the Taliban hold on the Tag Ab Valley.Combined Joint Task Force - 82, Elite Afghan force continues to neutralize Taliban insurgents December 2007: The second ANA Commando Battalion, originally from the 203rd Corps, conducted a series of raids throughout the Sabari district in Afghanistan's Khowst province, Dec. 27–28, 2007. During the operation, the force arrested a suspected major insurgent facilitator primarily associated with the Hizb-i-Islami Afghanistan terrorist organization and believed to have ties to the Haqqani network terrorist group, the Taliban and al-Qaida. The combined Afghan force conducted the two-day operation without a shot being fired.Black Athem, Afghan Led Combined Force Arrests Suspected Taliban Leaders January 2008: The third ANA Commando Battalion, originally from the 205th Corps, along with Coalition forces, conducted a four-day operation to disrupt insurgents activity in the volatile Tag Ab Valley of Kapisa Province January 19–23, 2008. The 205th Commandos patrolled the Naghlu Reservoir to the village of Jangali in order to disrupt insurgent activities in the center of the valley as the combined force moved north. This operation served as a graduation exercise to providing confidence in the abilities of the newly formed Commando Kandak.Combined Joint Task Force - 82, Afghan commandos make presence known in volatile Tag Ab Valley February 2008: The second ANA Commando Battalion (203rd Corps), along with Coalition forces, captured a key insurgent facilitator in Khost Province February 9, 2008. The Ministry of Defense announced that ANA forces captured a known Taliban commander, Nasimulla, during a combined operation in the Dand Faqiran area of Yaqubi District.Combined Joint Task Force - 82, ANA Commandos capture key Taliban IED facilitator February 2008: 1st Company of the first ANA Commando Battalion (201st), conducted a night air-assault raid in the Helmand Province to capture the Taliban leader Mullah Abdul Bari. Bari was one of the top remaining Taliban field commanders able to launch deadly attacks in Helmand and Uruzgan province. He led Taliban operations against the British in northern Helmand province in the Kajaki, Musa Qala, and Baghran districts. Bari was the former governor of Helmand under the Taliban regime. The operation, named "Say Laab", meaning flood, utilized multiple helicopters and put over 100 commandos onto four separate targets simultaneously. The operation captured 11 combatants as well as destroying six enemy vehicles containing thousands of pounds of weapons and munitions, as well as nearly $8 million of illegal narcotics. Bari and 29 Taliban fighters were killed during the five-hour-long operation. The exact date of the operation wasn't given, but was reported by CJTF-82 media center on March 1, 2008.Combined Joint Task Force -82, Afghanistans-elite fighting force neutralize Taliban insurgents FrontPage Magazine, Taliban Field Commander Killed in Helmand Province April 2008: one Commando Battalion (unknown designation) conducted operations in Nuristan Province on April 6, reportedly netted several members of the terrorist group Hezb-e-Islami Gulbuddin (HIG). The mission led to a coalition airstrike that, along with the ground fighting, left as many as 20 insurgents dead.The Christian Science Monitor, AMERICANS BUILD ELITE AFGHAN COMMANDO FORCE See Battle of Shok Valley In July 2012, the Afghan commandos conducted their first successful night operation. Pentagon Press Secretary George Little told the media that: "Last night in Afghanistan, US special operations joined Afghan commandos from the first special operations battalion in a full mission exercise demonstrating a night air assault. This was an Afghan plan, an Afghan-led mission. Afghan pilots flew four helicopters during the exercise, which involved more than 50 Afghan commandos, and US special operations forces acting in an advisory capacity. In the exercise, the commandos successfully discovered and apprehended a person of interest, recovered weapons and intelligence." In March 2013, U.S. special operations forces handed over their strategic base in Wardak Province to local Afghan commandos. Afghan commandos gradually began taking over the lead from NATO forces the fight against insurgents. In April 2013, Afghan commandos killed 22 insurgents in Nangarhar Province and captured another 10 insurgents. On September 20, 2014, local officials in Ghazni Province, Afghanistan reported that Taliban insurgents from different regions of the country led by camouflaged men wearing black masks and captured several villages, set at least 60 homes on fire, killed more than 100 people and beheaded fifteen family members of local police officers. The masked insurgents reportedly carried the black flag of ISIL, openly called themselves soldiers of Daesh, and did not speak any local languages. Deputy Police Chief General Asadullah Ensafi reported that Taliban ambushes stopped reinforcements from the Afghan National Army and provincial police from reaching the area. Afghan commandos inserted by helicopter were able to reinforce units already defending the area and Ensafi reported that the "immediate threat to district's center had been nullified." For further information see 2014 ISIL beheading incidents. See also * List of Afghan Armed Forces installations References External links Category:Military units and formations established in 2007 Category:Military units and formations of Afghanistan Category:Military units and formations of the War in Afghanistan (2001–2014)